


don't stop me now

by georgiehensley



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Batson, College, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, shazam form sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: "i'm nervous," freddy says, sitting on his bed, staring at his feet as they dangle in the air, kicking the bins that are stored underneath the bed."hey," billy says, standing in front of him, placing a hand under his chin and tilting freddy’s head upwards so he looks him in the eyes. "relax. it's just me. and you've wanted to try this for a while, right?"or, the one where they have sex for the first time in their shazam forms.





	don't stop me now

**Author's Note:**

> got a fic request on tumblr for freebat's first time having sex in their shazam forms. ta da!
> 
> yeah they're both in college aka consenting adults so everything is good and safe and legal. i pictured adam and zac throughout the whole thing, just slightly younger (like oc!adam/less than perfect!zac) for their regular forms.
> 
> also you better know what that title is referencing. (didn't even realize till now that this almost fits perfectly as a continuation of them testing the extend of their powers, lol)

"i'm nervous," freddy says, sitting on his bed, staring at his feet as they dangle in the air, kicking the bins that are stored underneath the bed.

"hey," billy says, standing in front of him, placing a hand under his chin and tilting freddy’s head upwards so he looks him in the eyes. "relax. it's just me. and you've wanted to try this for a while, right?"

"yeah, but… what if you hurt me? what if _i_ hurt _you?_ "

billy runs a hand through freddy’s curls, lightly rubbing his scalp. "then we stop. just say the world and it's over, just like that."

"you mean like a safeword?"

"yeah, i guess. whatever you want it to be."

freddy thinks for a moment and smiles. "lightning."

"yeah?"

"yeah."

billy smiles. "okay. lightning it is. so, you ready to do this?"

freddy nods.

billy takes his hands, runs his thumbs over the knuckles. he meets freddy’s gaze and smirks, whispering, " _shazam_."

a lightning bolt strikes into the room through their open window, and both men cough and fan the air as smoke and dust surrounds them. it clears and freddy gasps as he looks at billy’s superhero form. it's no longer as drastic a change as it had been when they were in high school, but it's still definitely a change. billy gains so much muscle and exudes so much power that freddy’s left with the desire to worship at his feet. he can already feel himself growing hard, the tight suit on his own body making him uncomfortable. billy notices as he shifts in his spot and raises an eyebrow.

"need some help?" he asks.

freddy nods silently.

billy reaches around and unsnaps one side of the cape before reaching for the zipper on the back of the suit, pulling it down. once it's all the way down to freddy’s waist, billy guides the suit down his body, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms. freddy lifts his hips and billy pulls it down to his waist and billy gets the hint, continuing to pull it down so it's around his legs. with _out_ pulling the rest off along with freddy's boots, he sinks to his knees and freddy gasps.

billy gives his cock a few light licks before he takes it in his mouth, sucking at the head and leaning down to take more into his mouth. freddy groans as the head of his cock hits the back of billy’s throat. billy glances up at him through his lashes and freddy already feels himself growing close. billy lifts his head, bobbing it up and down the length of freddy’s cock. freddy moans and his fists clench the sheets as he feels his climax building until he cums, and billy easily swallows it all down.

billy pulls off with a _pop_. freddy doesn't even have a moment to let himself go soft before billy’s hand is on his cock, stroking him to hardness again.

"so you _do_ have some stamina," billy says with a smirk. "awesome."

freddy huffs out a laugh. "dork."

"come on, don't you wanna go grab your notebook? jot down your newly discovered power?"

"i'd rather stick my dick in your ass first."

billy smiles. "that can be arranged."

billy stands up and unhooks his own cape, turning around so freddy can help him with the zipper. once it's down, billy starts pulling the suit off while freddy pulls off his gold boots and kicks off the rest of the suit. for a moment, he looks down at himself, poking at the added muscles he too has in his superhero form. he smiles.

billy clears his throat and freddy lifts his head, gawking as billy stands in front of him, now just as naked as him. freddy takes in his broad shoulders, defined pecs, bulging biceps, and well-defined abs. he's hard too, of course, and freddy almost swears that _that_ gets bigger too in this form. but that's a test for another time.

"lube and condoms?" freddy asks.

"oh, yeah," billy says, turning and bending down to reach into the plastic shelves underneath his  own bed. doing so gives freddy a great view of his ass, which he forces himself to look away from so he doesn't cum too early. (though he does wonder, if he _did_ cum again, would billy be able to get him hard again, eventually making him cum three times total? again, he stores the thought away for another time.)

"is just lube okay?" billy asks, standing up straight again.

"you want my cum in your ass?" freddy asks back.

billy blushes.

" _shit,_ " freddy says. "fuck, that's hot. get up here."

billy grins, climbing onto the bed. freddy turns, swinging his legs up onto the mattress as he lies back. billy pushes himself up so he can straddle freddy’s waist. he pushes the bottle of lube towards him.

"no," freddy says. "want you to do it."

"think i can do a good enough job?" billy asks.

"yeah," freddy replies. "your fingers are probably thicker in this form."

billy giggles. "i don't grow _everywhere_ in this form."

freddy’s gaze flickers down to where billy’s hard cock rests against his stomach.

billy notices and laughs. "stop it."

"we are testing that next time."

"no, we are _not_. now put your fingers in my ass, freeman."

freddy giggles. "fine, because you asked so nicely."

he grabs the bottle of lube and dribbles some onto his fingers, reaching behind billy and coating his rim. he easily slips one finger into billy’s hole and quickly adds a second. billy groans and when freddy adds a third, billy almost falls forward, too lost in the pleasure to hold himself upright. he regains his composure when freddy pulls out, kissing his temple and saying, "sit up, baby. the real fun's about to begin."

freddy squeezes more lube into his hand and coats his cock as billy pushes himself back up into a seated position. he places his hands on freddy’s waist and lifts his hips, feeling the head of freddy’s cock just brush his hole. he takes a deep breath and starts to sit down, moaning as the head of freddy’s cock slips inside of him. freddy groans, relishing in the tight heat that surrounds him as billy continues to slide down until his hips are flush with freddy's.

he takes a moment to catch his breath before he looks at freddy, smiling as he sees _his_ eyes shut in bliss. billy gently pushes against freddy’s waist, lifting his hips and feeling freddy’s cock slide out of him. he lowers them right back down, continually repeating the action until he falls into a rhythm.

"fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," billy says, starting to babble.

"keep going," freddy encourages him. "you feel so good around me. so _tight_."

billy whines and continues to move, gasping as freddy’s cock hits that one spot that makes billy see stars. his hands start to crackle with electricity, little sparks forming at his fingertips and leaving light burn marks against freddy’s skin.

"i'm close," billy says a few moments later, coming to a stop. he's visibly tired and sweaty from all the motion and freddy smiles, reaching up. billy meets him halfway and freddy tenderly runs a hand through his hair.

"i can finish from here," freddy says, wrapping an arm around billy’s back and flipping them over so that he's on top with billy’s legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"how'd you do that?" billy asks. "we didn't fall over."

"strength and speed," freddy says with a grin.

billy laughs. "you never cease to amaze me."

freddy smiles, pecking him on the lips. "i know."

he thrusts his hips and billy’s back to nothing but moans and groans, his blunt nails digging into the skin of freddy’s back. a few more thrusts and billy’s cumming, crying out in pleasure, sending sparks across the room, burning spots into the walls. his electricity surges through freddy and has him cumming too, spilling inside billy. he rides out his orgasm before collapsing on top of billy, resting his head against his chest.

billy sighs, taking a deep breath before croaking out, " _shazam._ "

another bolt of lightning strikes them, turning them back into their regular adult forms. suddenly, freddy starts to laugh.

"we turned back with my dick still inside you," he says.

billy shakes his head, unable to stop himself from laughing too.

freddy pulls out and gasps softly.

"my cum's still in you too!"

"shut up," billy says. "can we just go to sleep now?"

"okay," freddy says. "i have more theories i wanna test now."

" _tomorrow_."

"yes, _tomorrow_."

billy smiles, kissing freddy on the crown of his head. "goodnight."

freddy returns the gesture, kissing billy on the chest. "goodnight."

"love you!"

"love you too, billy."

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's really a quarter after 1am and i am still awake and posting this..............


End file.
